I'd do Anything
by Momiji-Bunny
Summary: The G-boys and friends have a "reunion" Duo reveals his feelings for Wufei. Sorry! The fic is better then the summary!


Title: I'd do Anything  
Author: Boo-Bunny  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, the song I'd do anything' is sung by Simple Plan.  
Warning: Um... I don't think their is really anything to worry about. There are mentions of Boy/Boy and Girl/Girl relationships... but that's it.  
Pairings: Um... so many!! It's easier if you just read and see!  
A/N: I wrote this in like an hour and a half! This is my second fic today!! 2/9/03  
Technically if I waited another hour it would be tomorrow! Well, I hope you enjoy, every time I hear this song i picture Duo singing it, I'm not sure why. Oh well, on with the show!  
Oh, and my muses make their first guest appearances in this fic!  
  
I'd Do Anything  
  
Wufei followed Quatre into the crowded bar, Why did we have to meet here?  
Quatre laughed, Because it's fun.  
Karaoke is not fun, Wufei grumbled as they made their way to a table near the stage, Trowa, Heero, and Relena where already there.  
Hi, Wufei! Relena waved as he neared.  
Wufei found it odd that she wasn't clinging to Heero, but shrugged it off, Hello Relena, Heero, Trowa.  
The two boys nodded in greeting, they where actually sitting rather close to each other.  
Wufei gave Quatre a puzzled look, he was almost sure Quatre and Trowa where together...  
Quatre laughed at Wufei's expression, Wow, it has been a long time! Heero and Trowa have been together since right after the war, and that was five years ago!  
Relena smiled, Yep! And then when Trieze came back two years ago, I got over my Heero obsession.  
Wufei's eyes widened, Trieze is back?  
Relena nodded happily, Yes! Where have you been? Living under a rock? Everyone knew he came back! Lady Une was so surprised but by that time she and Noin had become quite close.  
Wufei shook his head in confusion, I am behind on this, all right... Duo's with Hilde... right?  
Relena giggled, They where never together, just friends. Hilde and Dorothy met at a party I hosted about six months ago and majorly hit it off.  
Wufei looked triumphant for a moment, I know about one person! Sally! I talked to her two weeks ago, she wasn't dating anyone.  
Relena laughed again, Sorry, but she treated Cathy for an injury last week and they haven't been separated since.  
Wufei turned to Quatre, Please don't tell me your dating someone too.  
Quatre smiled, Sorry, but I've been dating Zechs for the last four years.  
Wufei groaned, I am so out of the loop! I like the only one not dating someone!  
Quatre was about to comment on that when the lights suddenly dimmed and a voice rang out.  
We have a special presentation tonight folks! a man stepped onto the stage, a single light shining on him, A performance actually dedicated to a member of the audience!  
Cheers rang out, and a few whistles.  
The man raised the microphone again, silencing the room, And now, for one Chang Wufei! Let the music begin!  
Wufei felt his face grow warm at the announcement, who could possibly be dedicating a performance for him?  
Quatre patted Wufei's hand before turning to the stage, grinning widely.  
Wufei frowned but looked at the now darkened stage, _Who is it? Why would anyone sing a song for me?_  
The lights flashed on again, revealing three men; one with long brown hair tied back in a braid, one with lose long blond hair, and lastly one with short blond hair.  
Wufei was shocked, _Duo?_  
Duo smiled down at Wufei before beginning his song:  
_Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting_  
Wufei watched Duo pace the stage, coming ever closer. Zechs and Trieze where dancing in the background, it appeared that they where panning to sing backup.  
Duo stopped mid stage and looked down into Wufei's eyes:  
_And I wrote this letter in my head  
'Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
but now you're gone  
And I can't think straight_  
Wufei blinked, trying to grasp the meaning of the song, what was Duo trying to say?  
Quatre sighed happily, This is so sweet!  
Relena grinned, staring up at Trieze, I can't believe he agreed to this!  
Duo walked to the end of the stage until he was just inches away from Wufei:  
_This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand_  
Wufei gasped as Duo knelt down in front of him,   
Duo smiled but continued singing:  
_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
'Cuz I know I won't forget you_  
Wufei couldn't believe it, was that what Duo had been trying to say? _Is he in love with me?_  
Duo stood back up and turned away abruptly before beginning the next verse:  
_Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
to never come back_  
Quatre turned to Relena and laughed, I can't imagine Wufei ever dreaming of dropping out of school, he was such a bookworm!  
Relena nodded, Yeah, but the songs still so cute!  
Wufei glared at them before looking back up at the stage, _Just what is he getting at?_  
Duo was now standing before Wufei again, he looked down, a look of concern on his face:  
_So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting_  
Wufei blinked in surprise, sure he had feelings for Duo, but he never felt Duo would reciprocate them. He had always assumed Duo had a thing going with Heero, and then later with Hilde, but things where definitely different now.  
Quatre poked Wufei in the ribs,   
Wufei shoved Quatre's hand away, So, what?  
Quatre rolled his eyes and turned back to the stage,   
Wufei was about to comment but noticed Duo was kneeling before him once again, hand held out in a pleading gesture:  
_This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again_  
Zechs and Trieze stepped forward, microphones in hand:  
_I close my eyes_  
Duo lifted the microphone and sang:  
_And all I see is you_  
Trieze and Zechs sung again:  
_I close my eyes_  
Duo smiled, brushing his finger lightly across Wufei's face:  
_I try to sleep I can't forget you_  
Zechs and Trieze waved to their lovers:  
_nanana, nanana_  
Duo stood up again, still starring at Wufei:  
_And I'd do anything for you_  
Wufei shook his head in wonder, Duo obviously felt the same way. Why else would he have gone to all of these lengths.  
Getting the picture yet? Relena asked, jabbing at his shoulder.  
Wufei glared at the girl before turning his attention back to Duo, Yes, I get the picture.  
Relena smiled,   
Duo looked down at the tables occupants, noticing Relena's happy nod:  
_I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you_  
Trieze and Zechs stepped forward again:  
_I'd do anything_  
Duo noticed Wufei now had a look of wonder in his eyes, _Does that mean he feels the same way? Please, let him return my feelings._ Duo stared directly into Wufei's eyes as he continued:  
_There's nothing I won't do_  
Zechs and Trieze had huge grins on their faces has they sang:  
_I'd do anything_  
Duo blinked, trying to clear his head of the waves of emotion that washed over him as he watched Wufei:  
_To fall asleep with you_  
Trieze and Zechs sang their last line, each beaming at their respective lover:  
_I'd do anything_  
Duo took one last breath before finishing the song, smiling happily down at Wufei:  
_'Cuz I know I won't forget you_  
Duo leapt off of the stage and stood before Wufei, So, what did you think?  
Wufei stood up, wrapping his arms around Duo, That was very sweet.  
Quatre, now being embraced by Zechs turned to Relena, See, told ya!  
Relena stuck her tongue out at Quatre before excepting a light kiss from Trieze.  
Duo laughed happily, Really? You aren't mad?  
Wufei shook his head, No, but do you really feel that way?  
Duo didn't answer, instead he pressed his lips against Wufei's. After a moment each had to pull away, gasping for breath, That answer your question?  
Wufei nodded, Wo ai ni.  
Duo grinned, I love you, too.  
  
~_The End_~  
  
A/N: What ya think? Do you like? I think it came out pretty good!   
Boo-Bear: You use to many explanation points.  
Boo-Bunny: This is my muse, he doesn't work, ever. And I do NOT!!!!!!!!!  
Wu-Bear: You do to.  
Du-Bear: Yep! Even more than me!  
Boo-Bunny: My muses are conspiring against me!  
Muses: You ignored us on Send Me an Angel' That was so mean, you didn't even mention us!  
Boo-Bunny:Sorry! I'll never do it again!  
Boo-Bear: Good!  
Wu-bear: Baka Onna.  
Du-Bear: Thank you Boo-Bunny!  
Boo-Bunny: Now, please review. My muses are beginning to get impatient.   
P.S.: I wrote this awhile ago, as you probably noticed, so I'm sorry if it isn't as good as my newer fics. Also, please read and review my other fics, please please please!! If you do I promise to update them soon, and I'll post the very first fic I ever wrote!!!


End file.
